Alvida
Alvida (アルビダ, Arubida), also known as "Iron Club" Alvida (金棒のアルビダ, Kanabō no Arubida), was captain of the Alvida Pirates and the first antagonist encountered by Luffy (with Lucy) in the anime present timeline (in the manga, Higuma was the first villain). Due to her actions, she can be regarded as the tertiary antagonist of the Roguetown Arc. She is currently one of the two captains of the Buggy Pirates. Her bounty is 5,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Laurie Steele (English), Yōko Matsuoka (Japanese) Originally, Alvida was a very large and obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. Her birthday is March 14th (Beauty Day). She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles. By eating a Cursed Fruit, Alvida has transformed by shedding the excess weight from her body. The Slip-Slip Fruit makes Alvida very slippery and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, being slim, well-endowed, with dark-green eyes (before is black), while maintaining her original hair. She still has her cowboy hat, but she now dresses in a pearl necklace, a bikini top, and tight Capri-length pants. She sometimes has a purple coat draped over her shoulders. She wore a pair of sandals (shoes later in the Post-War Saga in the anime). She still wears lipstick, polish on her now shorter fingernails, and her toenails are shown painted as well (something that before wasn't visible before due to her shoes). During her appearance in Roguetown, she also had a cape-like, pink cloak with red hearts on it. Most people that see her actually fall in love with her (as seen in Loguetown, even women), similar to Hancock Boa. Delusional (or most likely in denial) on her former appearance, Alvida's comments that her change after eating the Devil Fruit was simply that it "made her freckles disappear". Gallery Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the sea, even when she had a much more fat and neglected appearance; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She does not like noise and dirty things, nor does she take to risking her life against overwhelming odds. She can be foreboding to men, especially subordinates and is not afraid to put her foot down firmly on things that go against her interests. When pushed, she can be cruel above all else. She imprisoned Coby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck, if there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. Before she found and ate the Slip-Slip Fruit, people used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, just so they could avoid getting hit by her iron club. After she ate her devil fruit, they are really serious about it, thanks to her new beauty, even though Hancock Boa and the Mermaid Princess have also been called the most beautiful women in the world. After eating the Devil's Fruit, she also underwent a personality change. She speaks in much softer tones and is somewhat less prone to hitting her crew with her iron mace, despite now her (and any other) men are too distracted by her appearance to care much when they are hit by her mace. Relationships Friends/Allies *Alvida Pirates *Buggy Pirates Family Neutral *Luffy D. Monkey *Buggy *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz Rivals Enemies *World Government *Navy *Coby *Straw Hat Pirates **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji Abilities and Powers Before her transformation, Alvida was not a powerful fighter, as she was unable to land a single blow on Luffy before he defeated her (not counting her trademark iron mace, but with Luffy's body being rubber, as well as the angling of the spikes, the attack was rendered utterly useless). However, her club is still a deadly weapon, and it can kill a man with one blow. Also, being able to wield it with ease, means that at the very least she is above a normal human in terms of physical strength. Cursed Fruit Alvida ate the Slip-Slip Fruit. A Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that grants her the ability to slip everything to her skin such as attacks, sword swings leaving her skin and body unharmed. Another advantage granted is that it changed her into a much slimmer physique, losing her previous obesity and granting her beauty that many would fall for. She can also skate along on her bare feet at high speeds, but requires a ramp to get her started (she does not lose momentum because of the slippery skin, similar to skating on ice or roller skating). Despite her change in physique, her physical prowess did not decrease, as she is still strong enough to wield her heavy Iron Club. Weapons Alvida wields a heavy and spiked Iron Club (金棒, Kanabō) as her trademark weapon, in which she simply smashes an opponent with it. She was able to lift the heavy mace despite her rather frail appearance after eating her Devil Fruit, suggesting that she retains her above-average strength from her original bulky build. During her former self, the mace simply kills or injures on impact, a fact that her crew fears her for. She also threw it like a boomerang to strike down Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko for daring to slack off. After gaining her Cursed Fruit power, however, instead (or despite) of getting hurt, males injured by the mace instead exhibits "love-struck" symptoms (similar to the ones Sanji gets whenever he's in close proximity with beautiful women) after getting hit. History Past Synopsis East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc Major Battles *Alvida vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Lost) Trivia & References * She is named after the pirate Awilda, a woman who pretended to be a man in order to lead her crew and later became queen of Denmark. However most historians agree that she might never have existed. * According to Oda, the one thing (obese) Alvida did not have on her ship was a mirror. *She is one of two women who have claimed to be the "most beautiful", the other being Hancock Boa. * She is also one of the two girls that claim to have feelings for Luffy, the other one being Hancock Boa. However, unlike Hancock, whose love can be likened to that of a teenage girl with a crush, Alvida's is more of an admiring love, since Luffy was the first man to ever dare lay hands on her. * When the Marine commanders were considering the price of Luffy's first bounty, they factored in him defeating Axe-Hand Morgan, Buggy, Krieg Don and Arlong, but did not even mention Alvida (nor Kuro, because he was thought to be dead). This is because (at least in the manga sense) Luffy's meeting with her was before he was known to the authorities, and that the incident was known only to those present at the time. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Alvida Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users